The Games
by NightFury999
Summary: I have sent the Berkians, the Dragons, the Outcasts and the Beserkers to my Lair for... THE GAMES! Who will survive all Ten Levels? Who will take the trophy home? Is there even a trophy to claim? Why am I asking you all these questions? Because you obviously don't know yet! Unless your from the future! Set before HTTYD 2, after Season 2. Inspired by CanIHaveAHug's Story
1. Introduction

It had started out as a normal day.

Hiccup was teaching lessons, the Twins were fighting, Fishlegs was getting every answer right, Astrid was performing tricks, Snotlout was trying to hit on her, Stoick was chiefing, Gobber was smithing, Alvin was being Alvin, Dager was in chains, ect.

But that afternoon, on all three islands, a flash of white covered the islands in its milky glow, but when it was gone... so was everyone on it.

**_G.M.A.D. LAIR_**

The Vikings and Dragons landed on the hard floor of an empty stone room, most landing on each other.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THOR!?" Stoick and Alvin yelled at the same time

"I'M FREE!" Dagur yelled, letting out a hysterical laugh.

Beat.

"Well... kind of"

Hiccup chuckled.

Suddenly, a girl with brown eyes and hair in a braid, wearing a purple jumper, blue skinny jeans, big brown fur boots, a skrill necklace, a bow 'n' arrow around her back, a book tied around her waist by a thin rope, titled: _The Games_

Next to her was a Skrill

"Hello, I'm NightFury999, Rider of the Skrill Lightning, Guardian of Reading, Legendary Archer and Sorcerer" she said "I have brought you all here, for 'The Games'! There are Ten Levels. It will mostly be the teens and their dragons, and sometimes the adults. The others will be watching in the theater" Fury explained

"I didn't sign up for this!" Hiccup said

"None of you did" Fury said "Now, lets play!"

She vanished, along with the teens and dragons.

"Hiccup!" Stoick shouted

"Oh boy" Gobber said

A stone door opened, and they walked in.

On the left side of the theater were purple seats with a skrill on them.

The Beserker Crest.

On the right side of the theater were gray seats with a helmet on them.

The Outcast Crest.

And in the middle were red seats with a dragon on them and some stone slabs.

The Berk Crest.

When everyone was seated, Fury appeared.

"Okay, so your gonna be watching them on this screen. When one completes a challenge, they are transported to this room, were they will wait for the next challenge" she explained

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" **(Is it just me or is this sounding a ****_lot _****like the Hunger Games?)**

The screen came to life

**We see a map, divided into five triangles**

**One was a jungle, a desert, a snowy terrain, an active volcano, and a rocky mountain.**

"These are the place's the teens will be. All separated. They have to reach the middle and get a lite torch. But, they can only get the torch lite with their dragons help" Fury explained

**Screen changes to an underground maze.**

**At each five corners was a colored circle.  
**

**One was black, one was blue, one was red, one was brown and one was green.**

"The dragons are underground and have to find a way from their starting points to the middle, so they can lite their riders torch" Fury said "But, there's a catch. In the maze and everywhere else are monsters. Demons. They will not hesitate to strike" Fury said

"Your putting our children's life's on the line for entertainment?!" Fishleg's mother exclaimed

"Don't worry, if they 'die' their out and will be sent here, and won't play anymore."

Dagur groaned in disappointment

"_But_, they don't know that" Fury explained

Dagur cheered, earning galres

"Anyway, I'll now show you were the teens will be"

**The screen changed back to the map**

"Hiccup: Jungle"

**Hiccup lands face first onto the floor of a jungle**

**He gets to his hands and knee's and takes in his surroundings**

**"Aw, great" he moaned**

"Astrid: Desert"

**Astrid lands on her back, in a scolding desert**

**"What in the name of Thor?"**

"Fishlegs: Snowy Terrain"

**Fishlegs lands face first in the snow**

**He got on shaky legs**

**"H-Hello?"**

"Snotlout: Active Volcano"

**Snotlout landed on the edge at the top of the volcano, nearly falling into the scolding lava**

**"AHHH!"**

"Twins: Dangerous Mountain"

**Ruffnut landed on top of Tuffnut, on an unstable path**

**"Wow!"**

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!... AGAIN!"

* * *

**Seriously, this sounds a _lot _like the Hunger Games**

**Anyway, should I continue?**

**This is inspired by CanIHaveAHug's fic!**

**NightFury999 out!**


	2. Level One

**5 reviews and 3 favorites and followers ****_already_****?!**

**Early chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh, and by the way, CanIHaveAHug, I ****_loved _****your review D**

* * *

**Hiccup gets to his feet and begins looking around**

**"Hello?" he said**

**No response**

Fury vanished again

**_NightFury999 (V.O.): "Attention all riders and dragons"_**

**They jumped, and began looking around for the source of the voice**

_**"You have spawned in five different places**_

_**Your goal, is to reach the middle and get a lite torched**_

_**Dragons, you have to find a way to the middle of the maze and lite your riders torch"**_

**"Alright, what's the catch?!" Astrid yelled to the sky**

_**"The catch is, there are demons hunting you. For the teens, the monsters you'll have will be related to the place your in **_

_**For the dragons, you only have demons that are allergic to the light and lurk in underground cave's"**_

**The teens and dragons swallowed**

_**"There are also weapons that can come in use to you scattered everywhere. The directions you want to head in is North. And also, everyone can understand the dragons. Good luck, let the best Viking and Dragon win"**_

This caused everyone (But Dagur) to sigh in relief

_'At least they'll have something to defend themselves... wait, what was that part about that dragons?'_

**Astrid took in her surroundings, and began heading north.**

**Fishlegs began hugging himself to keep warm, and began heading north**

**Snotlout swallowed. From up here, he could see the ****_tiny _****speck of the giant red flag were the torch's were. He began to make his way down the side of the volcano.**

**The twins looked at each other.**

**"Which way is north?" Tuffnut asked**

Gobber facepalmed

**Ruffnut shrugged "Let's just head towards the red speck in the distance"**

**They began to edge their way down the rocky path.**

**"Okay, north. Keep an eye out for monsters and weapons" Hiccup muttered**

**He began heading north.**

**The screen changed to Toothless, walking down the hall, keeping an eye out for danger.**

**"Keep to the left, keep to the left, keep to the left" he muttered to himself**

**"To the left, to the left, everything I own in the box to the left. In the closet that's my stuff, if I bout it please don't- HOLLY MOTHER OF THOR!" he screamed suddenly**

**The screen shows something, with a hairy body, a lioness head, donkey teeth and ears, long fingers and fingernails, and the feet of a bird with razor sharp talons.**

**It was a Lamashtu. Translation? She Who Destroys.**

The watchers shuddered

A Lamashtu was said to steal babies when they were being born, or when they were being fed if possible, and it would eat the babies flesh and bones.

A truly horrifying creature.

**It lunged at Toothless, who dodged and immediately pounced on it, digging his teeth into its hairy neck**

**Blood pooled around them**

The Vikings shuddered

_Here _was the monster they had feared, the monster they had dreamed of killing. And to think he was singing just a moment ago!

**Toothless got off the Lamashtu, and began running down the hall again**

**"I've always hated the taste of blood" he said, licking the walls and floor to get the taste out his mouth.**

**"****_Why _****are you licking the floor?" Stormfly asked, coming round the corner**

**"You don't want to know" Toothless said, shuddering at the thought of the Lamashtu**

**The screen changed to Astrid**

**She was sweating and panting, as she trudged along the sandy dome.**

**"Oh, what I'd do for a glass of water. I'd even kiss Snotlout!" she exclaimed**

**Suddenly, the sand around her began to bubble and Sand Men came up before her**

**She blinked**

**"Am I hallucinating?" she asked "****_Please _****tell me I'm hallucinating!" **

**One threw a ball of sand at her, throwing her onto her back**

**"Okay, I'm ****_not _****hallucinating!" Astrid said**

**She dodged another sand ball, and began running north**

**They gave chase**

**The screen switched to Hiccup**

**He was making his way through the jungle, when he spotted a snake.**

**Made of stone.**

The watchers frowned in confusion

_'A statue of a snake? What?'_

**Screen switched to Fishlegs, shivering like crazy, as he walked through the snowy terrain**

**He heard a ****_snap!_**

**He turned around with a start**

**"Who's there?"**

**No answer**

**When he turned around, he came face to face with an alive snow man**

**It smiled at him and waved**

**Fishlegs screamed, threw his hands up in the air, and began running as fast as his legs could carry him**

**The snowman watched him go with a confused look, it's stick arm still in the air**

**It shrugged and continued on its merry way**

The G.M.A.D. members, who were watching from a different room, burst out laughing.

"Great idea to put the snowman in, Kookie!" Rider said, holding her stomac

"Great idea? It was a _fantastic _idea!" Kookie said

They continued laughing, some (John) falling out their seats

**The screen switched back to Hiccup**

**He's studying the snake, before turning around...**

**Only to be met by a women, with a snake body, her hair thousands of snakes, and green skin.**

The watchers eyes widened

"Oh no..." Stoick said

"KILL HIM!" Dagur said, shotting up from his seat

A boot hit his head

"Ow!"

**Hiccup froze, his eyes widening**

**"Medusa..." he whispered, remembering her from a book he read when he was little**

The watchers eyes widened

**It suddenly turned around, showing beautiful, yet evil, eyes.**

**Hiccup immediately looked away, shutting his eyes.**

**Medusa grabbed him by the neck and up against a tree, putting her face in his, hissing.**

The watchers tensed

**Yet, Hiccup refused to open his eyes.**

**"Open your eyes" she hissed**

The watchers shuddered

**"Let me see, your beautiful forest green" she hissed**

She must have caught a gleams at his eyes, but thankfully it wasn't enough to turn him to stone

**Her 'hair' began hitting his face**

**"Open them, or my little ones will have to open them for you" she said in a sing song voice**

**"Never!" Hiccup said, keeping his eyes shut tight**

**She hissed**

**Screen showed Hiccups hand, searching for something he could use as a weapon**

**It found the hilt of a sword**

Stoick smiled

_'That's my boy!'_

**"Open... your... eyes" she hissed**

**He pretended to be about to open them, making Medusa smile, a sharp toothy smile**

**And also to let her guard down**

**Before he opened them, he swung the sword, cutting her head off.**

"BOO!" Dagur shouted

Another boot to the face

**Medusa hissed a scream, as she fell to the ground, dead**

**Hiccup was breathing heavily, his gaze went to the head**

**"The head still works... dead or alive" he said to himself, remembering a part of the book**

"Please tell me he isn't gonna do what I think he's gonna do" Mulch said

"Whats he gonna do?" Bucket asked, looking at Mulch questioningly

Mulch groaned

**Hiccup took off his vest and wrapped the head in it, earning a sound of disgust from Hiccup**

The watchers followed

**Switch to Snotlout**

**He was half running half tumbling down the side of the volcano, as some sort of Flame Lion's ran after him**

**"I didn't know it was your babies I was about to eat!" he shouted over his shoulder**

Spitelout facepalmed

**"They just looked so delicious!"**

**This only caused them to run faster**

**Snotlout yelped as he tripped over a rock, and began tumbling down the side of the volcano, as lava burst from the top**

**"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

**Screen changed from Snotlouts yell to the Twins yells**

**"AAAHHHHHH! WHOOO HOOO!"**

**Show them riding down the side of the mountain on a large piece of rock, as an avalanche chased them**

"Now _that's _how you ride in _style_!" Gobber exclaimed

The Vikings (But Dager, of course) began cheering and clapping

... has the world gone mad?

**"This is awesome and scary!" Tuffnut yelled**

**They were nearing the flag**

**Show Meatlug flying away from a lion with two heads, one the lions another the goats, and a snake tail.**

**A Chimera.**

**"This is by far the strangest thing I've ever seen!" Meatlug shouted**

**She reached the torch...**

**And the Chimera was gone.**

"Okay, that's creepy" Alvin said

**Screen switch to Astrid**

**She's holding a whip and the Sand Men are pulling her across the sandy wasteland, on an old piece of wood.**

**Astrid wiped them again, making them go faster**

**The flag comes into view**

**Back to Hiccup**

**He's racing through the jungle, suddenly, a giant snake thrashes at him**

**He reveals the head**

**The snake turns to stone**

**He raps the head back up and smiles**

The Vikings and Dragons (But Dagur. How many times must I write this!?) cheered

**The screen changes to the Twins rock hitting a bump and they go flying**, **landing on a grassy field.**

**The Avalanche vanishes**

**Snotlout comes to an end of his tumble, on a grassy field.**

**The lava stops and the lions are gone.**

**Astrid comes to a grassy field, were her Sand Men turn into normal sand and she comes to a stop.**

**Hiccup comes into a grassy field.**

**The head vanishes, and the blood is gone, leaving him to put his vest back on.**

**Done underground, each dragon reaches their torch at the same time, and they immediately set it a lite**

**One each side, a lite torch rises up from the ground, open for the teens to take them.**

**They all look at each other, preparing for the run.**

**Suddenly, a still screaming Fishlegs bursts into the field, running straight for his torch**

**The other teens immediately followed.**

The Vikings and Dragons were on the edge of their seats, wondering who the winner of level 1 will be

**The twins began pushing each other, Snotlout was to sore to go that fast, Fishlegs thought he was still fleeing from the 'evil' snowman, Astrid was fast, and so was Hiccup.**

**But, Fishlegs got there first.**

**He collapsed in front of his torch and grabbed it.**

**He vanished.**

**In second was Astrid, Hiccup, Snotlout, then the Twins.**

They all appeared in the room, panting

"Well... that was fun" Tuffnut said, smiling

Fury appeared

"And the winner is: Fishlegs!"

"I won?... I won!" Fishlegs exclaimed

"Well... that was unexpected" Dagur said

"I'm alive!" Snotlout exclaimed, kissing himself "Snotlouts to beautiful to die, anyway!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes

"Now... who's ready for level 2!"

* * *

**And that's level 1!**

**Be tuned for level 2!**

**NightFury999 out!**


	3. Level Two

**LEVEL TWO!**

* * *

As soon as the words left Fury's mouth, the teens and dragons groaned

The screen came back on

**We see an island**

"In this level, you have been kidnapped by another tribe and thrown into the dungeon" Fury continued "You have to escape the dungeon and get out of the village with out being noticed. Then, navigate through the forest to the east beach, were six boats are waiting. You have to sail far enough that the island will only be a speck in the distant. Oh, and the dragons will be turned into humans"

Everyones eyes widened and stared at Fury in shock.

Before anyone could say or do anything, Fury snapped her fingers and there was a bright blue light

When it was gone, the dragons were teenage humans, (Thankfully) wearing clothes.

Meatlug was surprisingly very thin, with brown hair in a boy cut and brown eyes. She wore a simple light brown tunic, with large dark brown boots and darkish, lightish brown leggings.

Barf and Belch looked just like each other. They had dark purple short hair, lime green eyes, and wore a light green tunic with bits of purple, dark green leggings and very dark purple boots.

Hookfang had brightish, darkish red hair, dark brown eyes, pale skin, and wore a dark red tunic, black leggings and dark gray boots. He was a little taller than Snotlout.

Stormfly was just as beautiful as Astrid. She had blond, wavy hair that reached just bellow her shoulder blades and sky blue eyes. She wore a light blue tunic with a mix of yellow, dark blue leggings and dark yellow boots.

Toothless had jet black bed hair and green eyes, a lot like Hiccups. He had freckly skin and wore a black jumper (I know, but that's the only way I can see him!), with a hood that had his ear flaps on it, he had brown leggings and black fur boots.

"Wow..." Stormfly said, looking herself over

"I have my own body!" Barf exclaimed

"YES!" Belch exclaimed, pumping his fists

"Should I be crept out or... ?" Hookfang asked

"I'd say both" Meatlug suggested

"This is so awesome!" Tuffnut said, walking up to Belch- or Barf? I can't tell which is which anymore!

"Holy shit" Toothless said, awestruck

"Toothless!" Meatlug scolded

"The first thing you say that Hiccup can understand is 'Holy shit'?" Hookfang asked, chuckling

"Hookfang!" Meatlug said, turning her glare to him

"What?" Hookfang said, still chuckling

"Is this normal?" Astrid asked, to no one really

"Happens from time to time" Stormfly answered

Before anything else could happen, everyone else got out their shock and some of the Riders and Dragons hugged, while others (Snotlout) gloated about winning the Games with their dragons.

"Alright, here's your water guns" Fury said, handing them each one water gun and a bunch of bottle to fill them.

"Let's begin LEVEL TWO!"

With that they vanished in a flash of light

**Hiccup and Toothless appeared in a empty, dark, damp cell. The large, thick wooden door was locked tight and the only window was tiny and was way out of reach.**

**Astrid and Stormfly appeared in a completely different cell. There were no windows and the corridors were lite by torch's. There was piles of hay on one side and it was just one giant cage.**

**Fishlegs and Meatlug appeared in a giant cage, dangling from the roof.  
**

**"Oh no..." Fishlegs muttered**

**The twins and... the _other _twins appeared in an Outcast cell.**

**Snotlout and Hookfang appeared in cells, chained to the wall.**

**"Aw what?!" Snotlout exclaimed, pulling on his chains**

_**"There are also guards scattered all over the place, patrolling the corridors, village, woods, beach's, ect.**_

_**If you are caught, you are sent back to your cell. If your caught a second time, you'll be sent to an even harder cell. If your caught a third time, you'll have to run for your lives"**_

**They swallowed  
**

_**"And just like in Level One, weapons are everywhere. Good luck!"  
**_

**"Alright, so how do we get out of here?" Toothless asked  
**

**"Mm. Well, we could try using what I did on Outcast Island" Hiccup suggested**

**"Ya, that was a really frustrating event" Toothless said, remembering how he was all over the place looking for Hiccup.  
**

**"So, what did you do?" Toothless asked**

**"I called for the guard and told him that I'd tell Alvin anything he wanted to know. When he opened the door, I hit him in the face with my prosthetic!" Hiccup explained, motioning with his hands**

Stoick smiled, full of pride

**"And it knocked him out?" Toothless asked**

**"Well... no, not exactly" Hiccup said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head**

**Toothless groaned**

_**Beat.**_

**"I might have an idea"  
**

**Screen changed to Astrid and Stormfly**

**Astrid was using a bit of hay to try and pick the lock**

**While, Stormfly was looking out for guards**

The Vikings nodded in approval

**"Wonder how the others are doing" she said, thoughtfully**

**Screen changed to Ruff, Tuff, Barf and Belch**

**Tuffnut was standing in front of the cell door, his hand on his chin**

**"I have an idea!" he exclaimed "Alright everyone. Stand back"  
**

**He got to the end of the room, and rammed his head into the cell door.**

**It didn't budge.**

They shook their heads at their stupidity

**Screen changed to Snotlout and Hookfang**

**Snotlout was aggressively pulling on his chains, trying to break them**

**While, Hookfang sat on the floor**

**"You know, you could at least try to _help me_!" Snotlout said, through clenched teeth**

**"I am" Hookfang said, showing his now free hands, which he had pick locked free  
**

**Snotlout stared dumbfounded**

"Where did a Monstrous Nightmare learn how to pick locks?" Gobber asked, just as dumbfounded as Snotlout**  
**

The others shrugged

**Screen changed to Fishlegs and Meatlug, trying to find a way out.**

**"I might be able to fight through the bars. If I climb up to the top, I'll be able to cut the chain" Meatlug said, gesturing to the axe that lay in the cage with them.**

**"Um, you sure about that?" Fishlegs asked "I mean, it's pretty high up"  
**

**"We don't have much of a choice" Meatlug said, as she began to slowly climb to the top of the cage, the rusty axe in hand.  
**

**Screen changed back to Hiccup and Toothless**

**Strangely, the only one in the cell was Hiccup**

The watchers frowned

_'Where'd Toothless go?'_

**Hiccup began pounding on the door  
**

**After about 3 minutes, the door was opened by one of the guards**

**"What?!" he snapped**

**Suddenly, Toothless dropped down from the roof and on top of the guard, knocking him out.**

The watchers jumped in surprise

And began to clap

**"Good plan" Hiccup said**

**As they pulled the guard the rest of the way in and shut the door behind them.**

**"Thanks" Toothless said**

**With that they began to make their way down the hall.**

**Screen changed to the... two twins? Seriously, I have no idea what to call them. A little help please?!  
Tuffnut was on his knee's, constantly banging his head against the door**

**"Why. Wont. You. Open?!" He said, each word another pound**

**He fell to the ground, exhausted**

**Ruffnut picked something up off the floor**

**"Hey look a key" she said**

They couldn't help it

They burst out laughing

**Tuffnut glared at her, as she unlocked the door with the key  
**

**They ran down the hall**

**Screen changed to Meatlug, hitting the chain with a rusty axe**

**"Come. On!" she said through clenched teeth**

**She gave one more fierce hit and the chain broke**

**Leaving a screaming Fishlegs and Meatlug to fall to the ground with a loud _BANG!_**

**Screen changed to Hiccup and Toothless, making their way down the hall. **

**When they reached a turn, they pressed themselves against the cold stone wall and peered around to make sure there wasn't any guards.**

**When they saw none, they continued forth.**

**Screen changed to Hookfang picking Snotlouts chains.  
**

**"Alright, done" Hookfang said, as the chains fell off**

**"Let's get out of here" Snotlout said**

**He walked over to the door, and tried to open it.**

**When it didn't budge he turned to Hookfang.**

**"Uh... could you... ?" Snotlout said, gesturing to the locked door**

**"Alright" Hookfang said, walking up to the door and bending down to pick the lock.  
**

**Screen changed to Astrid and Stormfly**

**The lock opened**

**"Got it" Astrid said, standing up and opening the door**

**"Let's go" Stormfly said**

**They began down the hall.**

**Screen changed to the two twins making their way down the hall.**

**"Hey!" a gruff voice said from behind**

**The jumped and turned around, only to find a guard running towards them.**

Their eyes widened

**Their eyes widened**

**"RUN!" Barf shouted**

**With that, they spun on their heels and began running towards the exit.**

**The guard put a horn to his lips and blew on it**

**More guards came.**

**They rounded a corner and burst out the door, about 30 guards chasing them.**

**Screen changed to Hiccup and Toothless**

**"Hu! Hide!" Hiccup said, pushing Toothless down a corridor**

**A group of guards ran past them**

Stoick sighed relief at Hiccups quick thinking

**"That was close" Toothless said**

**"Wonder were their going" Hiccup said**

**"Maybe that's what happens when someone gets caught. All the guards go after them" Toothless said**

**They looked at each other fearfully**

**Screen changed to Fishlegs and Meatlug**

**Fishlegs got up from were he had fallen, and looked around, only to find that the bars had been separated in the crash**

**Meatlug, who was on her stomach, clinging to the top of the cage for dear life, was breathing heavily and had her eyes closed.**

**"Meatlug? You okay, girl?" Fishlegs asked, as he exited to cage  
**

**"Ya... I'm fine" Meatlug said, getting up and climbing down.  
**

**"Alright, lets get out of here" Fishlegs said**

**Screen changed to Snotlout and Hookfang, making their way down the corridor.**

**They reached the door.**

**"Well, that was easy" Snotlout said**

**He opened the door**

**All heads turned towards him**

**"I think you spoke to soon" Hookfang said**

**The two twins, who had nearly been captured, crept away from the guards and into the woods**

**Screen changed to Astrid and Stormfly, sneaking down the corridor**

**"Hey, look. A window" Stormfly said, pointing to the open window**

"Well, they've got luck" Gobber said

The rest nodded

**"Come on" Astrid said**

**They went under the window and Astrid cupped her hands together**

**Stormfly put her foot on it, and Astrid hauled her up**

**When Stormfly was through the window, she reached down and pulled Astrid up after her**

**The began to sneak towards the forest, noticing Snotlout and Hookfang being led back into the prison in chains**

**They looked at each other**

**Then at the boys**

**"Na" they said at the same time and continued to sneak towards the forest.**

Stoick couldn't help but chuckle

**Screen changed to Hiccup and Toothless**

**The two were sticking to the shadows, Toothless keeping his hood up.**

**They come to an iron door**

**Hiccup put both hands on the door and pulled it open**

**A guard stood in front of it, his back turned**

The watchers froze

**The two sucked in a breath, waiting for him to turn around.**

**He didn't. Just continued to pick his ear.**

**Toothless reached into the shadows for something to use as a weapon.**

**And he found it.**

**He raised the crow bar and swung it with all his strength at the back of the guards head. **

**The guard fell on his face.**

**"I can't believe that worked" Hiccup said**

**Screen changed to the back of the prison, on a trap door**

**The trap door began to move, like it was being banged on the other side**

**"Try again" came Meatlugs muffle voice**

**bang**

**"Again"**

**Bang**

**"Again"**

**Bang!**

**"Again"  
**

**BANG!**

**"One more time"**

_**BANG!**_

**The trap door burst open, showing Fishlegs and Meatlug **

**They climbed out and headed to the forest**

**Screen changed to the two twins**

**Their walking through the woods, when they here a growl**

**Slowly, they turn around and was met by four angry wolfs**

**"Oh no..." Belch said**

**We see the forest**

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**Birds fly away**

**Screen changed to Hiccup and Toothless, sneaking through the dark village (It's night)**

**They hide in an ally, as a group of guards pass**

**They reach the forest**

**Screen changed to Astrid and Stormfly, bursting through the forest and onto a beach, were six row boats waited on the shores**

**"Yes!" Stormfly exclaimed**

**They climbed into a boat and began to row**

**Screen changed to Meatlug and Fishlegs**

**Their walking through the woods**

**Fishlegs hugs himself**

**"You know... I don't feel that safe anymore" Meatlug said**

**"Probably because your not a dragon anymore. No fire and claws, remember?" Fishlegs said**

**"Ah" Meatlug said**

**"Um... do you feel like someones... watching us?" Meatlug asked**

**They pass a bush, and a pair of yellow eyes open.**

**Screen changed to Snotlout and Hookfang, Hookfang once again picking the lock **

**He finish's and they begin down the corridor, again.  
**

**Screen changed to Hiccup and Toothless**

**"Hey!" a guard yelled, running towards them**

**Toothless raised his crow bar to hit him, but another guard grabbed it from behind and the first guard tackles Toothless, raising his fist to punch him.**

**Suddenly, he pulls a funny face and falls onto his side**

**Revealing Hiccup, holding a tree branch**

"That's my boy!" Stoick said

**The other guard tried to punch him, but Hiccup hit him in the face with the tree branch, causing him to drop the crow bar**

**Toothless grab it and hits him in the head, knocking him out**

**They high five**

**Screen changed to the two twins coming to the beach, clothes torn and covered in cuts and bruise's  
**

**"Aw, what?!" Tuffnut exclaimed, seeing one of the boats gone and a speck in the distance**

**Suddenly it vanishes**

Astrid and Stormfly land in the theater

The Vikings cheered

"We won!" Astrid exclaimed, giving Stormfly a high five

**Screen changed to Snotlout and Hookfang**

**Their making their way through the woods, covered in bruises **

**"I can't believe we got caught!" Snotlout exclaimed**

**"Eh, I'm pretty sure the others are having just as much trouble as we are" Hookfang said**

**Screen changed to Fishlegs and Meatlug, running through the woods, being chased by a herd of bats**

**They burst out of the forest, and onto a beach**

**The two twins, who are a little ways away from shore, look at them**

**They shrug and continue rowing**

**Screen changed to Hiccup and Toothless**

**They enter the beach**

**"Yes!" Toothless said**

**"Hey guys!" Meatlug said, from the row boat she and Fishlegs were taking off in**

**"Hey Meatlug, Fishlegs" Hiccup said, as he and Toothless climbed into a row boat  
**

**They both grabbed an oar and began to row**

**The two twins vanished**

They fell into the theater, their clothes un-torn and all bruise's and cuts gone

"Yes! Second place!" Ruffnut said

"Second place? Aw, what?!" Tuffnut groaned

**Hiccup and Toothless came in third**

They landed in their seats

"Hiccup! Toothless!" Astrid exclaimed

"Hello, M'Lady" Hiccup said

**Fishlegs and Meatlug came in fourth**

"Finally" Meatlug sighed, lying back in her seat

About an hour later Snotlout and Hookfang appeared

"About time" Ruffnut said, picking at her nails with her dagger

"Hey... you try... getting caught... three times... and running... for... your... life" Snotlout said, panting along with Hookfang

Fury appeared

"The winner is... Astrid and Stormfly!" she said

"YES!" the two girls exclaimed, giving each other a high five

"Now... for LEVEL THREE!"

Groans.

* * *

**And that's level two!**

**Now votes for Level Three!:**

**Vote 1: Escape Detintion (Modern School)**

**Vote 2: Zombie Fun Fair (Modern Technology) **

**Vote 3: House of Horrors**

**Please Review for more!**

**NightFury999 out!**


End file.
